Pokemon Universes Unbound
by spcorange
Summary: When two normal Kids get transported to the world of Pokémon they unravel a huge mystery of the meaning of them being there and go on the adventure of a lifetime, alongside Ash and the gang of course!
1. Chapter 1 The Begining of a Journey

**Pokemon Universe**

 **The Start of an Unlikely Journey!**

"My name's Dakota Evans and I'm 16 years old, me and my best friend, Jacob Mathews, are orphans who live in the harsh unforgiving city of New York, we are both major fans _of_ Pokemon and this, is my story…" I write in my new journal that I planned on writing a story in, I haven't thought of what to write about though…

"Coda, you ready to do this?" Jacob asks me, I nod yes; we had been planning a huge prank on a mean store owner who thinks he's some kind of ladies man. Last week he had said yelled at us to get out of his laptop store because us "Filthy orphans," couldn't afford a laptop and that our "stench" (because a taxi had splashed gutter water on us earlier and we hadn't had the chance to take a shower yet) was chasing away all the "hot babes". We were about to show him though, big time. We took the time last time we were in the store when his friend, who was also in on the prank, was working and not him to face all the monitors towards the counter and set the volume to max all while rigging them to play the security footage of him making fun of us to play when he brings his lady friends in.

"It's now or never," I say, "You got the slime balloons?" I ask.

"Did you really have to ask?" He smirks while tossing one up in the air to catch and pocket it.

"Let's go then, before his shift starts and he comes in the store." I say.

Me and my dirty blonde companion walk to the store laptop store and Bill, the guy were pranking's friend smiles at us.

"Okay, Randy's shift starts soon so get behind the counter Jake, Dakota, just stand and let the magic happen." Bill smirks.

Minutes later Randy walks in with three girls walking in behind him. He walks over to Bill and they exchange words, Bill walks out only to turn and begin recording the "magic".

Randy notices me, "What did I tell you about coming back here kid! Scram!" He says angrily.

"I don't think I wanna leave Randy," I say cockily. "Jacob, slime him."

Jacob pops out carrying slime balloons and throws all of them at Randy, one getting him in the face.

"Do you girls know how big a prick the dude you're hanging out with is?" I smirk.

The footage plays on all the laptops and they gasp in surprise, they look at him angrily and walk out, calling him names.

"You-you've ruined me!" Randy shouts, wiping slime off his face.

"You ruined yourself, we just made it worse." I smile seeing the admittedly harsh justice we've dealt.

"I'm gonna freaking kill you!" he shouts at the two of us.

"Run!" Jacob yells as Randy grabs a baseball bat from behind the counter.

Me and Jacob run out of the store with Randy in hot pursuit, we run through the sunny central park and into an ally way, hoping to lose him but much to our dismay he stays hot on our trails.

"We gotta move he's gaining!" Jacob yells back at me.

"Jacob, you got any more of those slime balloons?" I ask.

"Sorry no," he calls back.

We run through several narrow sections and take a turn right into, much to our dismay, a dead end…

"Right where I want you…" He mutters between breaths.

"So, you went from a ladies man to gay. Man dude, make up your mind." I say, trying to ease the tension of the current situation.

"Aren't you clever…" He says tightening his grip on the bat and swinging at my face.

To Be Continued…

Authors Note!-This may not look to have much to do with Pokemon, but trust me; it all becomes justified in chpt. 2!


	2. Chapter 2 A Whole New World

**Pokemon Universes Unbound**

 **A Whole New World**

"Where am I?" I think to myself as I feel the warm grass under me and the cool breeze above. "Am I in central park?" I wonder, I slowly open my eyes and see a slightly slimmer figure than I am standing above me.

"Hey, are you okay?" the person asks. I my blurry vision soon turns clear as I see, to my amazement, the raven haired Ash Ketchum is standing above me; however he looks slightly older than in the show around my age actually.

"Y-yeah," I stutter in shock at the person before me. Ash helps me to my feet and hands me a pokeball.

"This is yours; I found it lying next to you." Ash says.

Even though as far as I should know, the pokeball is empty, as far as I should know it's not mine but when I see it I think Absol and take it, knowing it's mine. I release Absol, somewhat on instinct, somewhat because I know Ash would want to see him anyway. I toss the ball up in the air and a red blur appears, quickly taking shape.

"Ab-Absol!" says the white furred pokemon, sitting next to me proudly.

Ash kneels down and goes to pet Absol but he growls at the hand.

"It's cool Absol." I say amused.

Absol lies down and lets Ash pet him, nuzzling against Ash's hand and then perks up, sniffing the ground and walking several feet away.

"Absol-Ab!" He calls.

I walk over to Absol and find my cross necklace which is the only thing I still have from my parents whom I never knew, I set a hand on my chest, not realizing it was gone.

"Thank you so much Absol, I don't know what I would have done if I lost that." I smile, picking the necklace up and putting it on.

"We should head down to camp, everyone's waiting for us." Ash says while pointing at the bottom of the hill we're on.

I nod and me and return Absol, we walk down the hill, I see a camp in the distance which had several tents and a fire pit.

"Where are we?" I ask, hoping he wouldn't question why I was asking.

"Outside of Santalune forest." Ash replies.

"Cool," I say. So we must be in Kalos… "Hey, Ash, who are you traveling with?" I ask; I then realize that he never told me his name and hope that he doesn't pick up on it.

"A couple of friends actually; Dawn, Brock, and Serena." To my relief he doesn't pick up on the name thing.

We continue walking down the hill and get to the camp and the first thing I see is Pikachu charging at Ash at a speed rivaling quick attack.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cries as he charges Ash and basically tackles him.

"Heh, hey Pikachu, how you doing bud?" Ash says, petting Pikachu's head, "hey can you go get everyone for me?" Pikachu nods, looks at me than Ash again and runs off to the tents.

Ash points to a tent and tells me that that's where Jacob is but he wants me to meet everyone first.

Dawn and Serena emerge from their tent and Brock from the other, setting several cooking ingredients next to the fire.

"Hey Ash, I see you found Jacobs friend umm." He says, then pondering a thought.

"Dakota, nice to meet you." I say, extending a hand to Brock. He shakes it and Serena and Dawn approach me next.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you!" Dawn says, "I'm Dawn, this is Serena," she gestures to Serena, "and this is Piplup." She gestures to Piplup.

"Hi." Serena smiles, "You don't need to waste your time with us, I'm sure you wanna see Jacob."

I nod and walk over to the tent Jacob is in, I open the zipper door and find Jacob sleeping. I walk over to the dirty blonde boy and shake him awake.

"What, who is it?" Jacob asks, flipping over to face me. "Dakota! Finally someone who I can talk to about this!"

"No kidding." I say, "How do you think we got here?"

"Who cares, we're in the world we've always wanted to be in!" Jacob says, "Besides, now my crush on Dawn is justified." He laughs.

I laugh too; he always did have a crush on Dawn, as weird as some would think it is I just kinda went with it.

At that moment Serena pokes her head in the tent. "Hey, guys, Brock's done making Sushi, come and get it." She smiles, "and if you guys eat anywhere near as much as Ash then don't worry, there's plenty."

Me and Jacob walk out to a cloth on the ground and sit down with everyone, as we merrily eat the sushi Brock made we chatted about random topics as they came up, one such was Ash's first Gym battle, the two Pokemon he has with him currently are Pikachu and Froakie, apparently he started in Lumiose like in the anime but none of the stuff with Garchomp and the Lumiose tower have happened and he also had came with Dawn and Brock; Ash then took a plane to Vaniville town to meet up with Serena, now the four of them are traveling together.

"Hey, where do you guys plan on going now?" Dawn asks.

"We don't exactly know," I say. "Why?"

"Well, we were thinking; maybe you could come with us." Brock stated, eating another piece of sushi.

"We'd love to come along if you want." Jacob says, looking for Dawns reaction.

"Sweet, the more the merrier," Ash says, shoving another piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Pip-Piplup!" Piplup yells in agreement.

"Since your joining us we can stay here for the night and start on our way through the forest tomorrow." Serena says, "Within a day or two we can get to Santalune city and Ash can have his gym battle."

"And maybe I can meet some hot babes!" Brock says. Just then Croagunk pops out and poison jabs Brock in the side. "Oh come on, I-it was only a thought…" Brock says before passing out. Croagunk drags him over to a nearby tent.

"I've always wanted to see that in person," I whisper to Jacob who nods in agreement.

"Hey, you never showed us you're Pokemon Dakota," Dawn says.

"In that case," I say, tossing my pokeball in the air. "Absol, come on out."

Absol pops out of his pokeball, he sits down and looks around at everyone; I kneel down and pet him, then gesture for him to say hi.

"Absol's only come out when a disaster is happening right? How'd you catch him?" Ash asks me.

"My dad gave him to me, as to how he got him I've no idea." I respond.

"Well you'll have to ask him next time you see him." Dawn says.

I stiffen in my seat, it never really hit me until now that this might all be a dream, if so, maybe I will see my parents again, I don't remember what my parents look like though, how could I dream about someone I know nothing about except for the fact that I'm related to them. The thing is though, this feels way to real to be a dream, I've had lucid dreams before but this would be a whole new level of emersion, it almost feels more real than it did back at that laptop store.

"I assume you've already shown them Charmander?" I ask Jacob; Changing the subject.

"Yeah," He responds

How did I know his Pokemon was Charmander? He never told me, did he?

Dawn stands up, holding Piplup in her arms and looks at me with a determined look, "Dakota I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" She states firmly.

"What?" I ask bewildered; partly because Dawn rarely challenges anyone and also because its just straight shock.

"The way I see it; Ash battles all the rare pokemon, so, someone else should get a turn." She smiles.

"Alright then!" I say standing up, "You ready Absol?"

"Absol-sol" the white furred pokemon shouts while taking a battle stance.

"I guess I'll be ref while Brocks taking a nap." Ash states, "Alright, Dawn V.S. Dakota, Piplup V.S. Absol!

To Be Continued…


End file.
